


Náznaky

by MaryBarrens



Series: Tajemství [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Minor Character Death, Secrets, Strangulation, Supernatural Elements, Trust, Vampire!Reid
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid byl vpravo od něj a zuřivě se rval s Watersem, a opravdu, neměl teď ležet na zemi, na zádech, s rukama a nohama rozhozenýma a s kulkou v hrudi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Náznaky

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k epizodě 2x15.

_„Všechna tajemství se přísně střeží. Všechna tajemství se stávají temnými. Taková je už povaha tajemství.“_

_Cory Doctorow_

*

„Čisto!“ 

Hotch vycouval z místnosti, když ji prověřil, a se zbraní stále v pohotovostní poloze, kdyby narazil na Franka Waterse, jejich neznámého, prudce rozrazil vedlejší dveře. 

„Čisto!“ ozval se někde přes chodbu Reidův hlas. 

Hotch nijak nereagoval, jen prohlédl pokoj. Nikdo v něm nebyl a v celém domě bylo – pokud si odmyslel sebe a Reida – naprosté ticho, a i když bylo třeba zkontrolovat ještě několik pokojů, Hotch byl stále více přesvědčený o tom, že nic nenajdou. Doufal, že někdo z ostatních bude mít v některém z dalších Watersových domů víc štěstí než oni s Reidem. 

Vtrhl do dalších dveří, tak prudce, že klika s hlasitou ranou praštila o stěnu (což bylo vlastně dobře, protože si tak mohl být jistý, že se za nimi nikdo neschovává) a v rychlosti se obrátil, aby zkontroloval jednu stranu místnosti, když mu silná rána přes prsty vyrazila zbraň z rukou. Okamžitě se otočil, aby čelil útoku, a druhá, stejně prudká rána ho zasáhla zboku do hlavy a jemu se při tom náhlém výbuchu bolesti v mozku podlomila kolena a on se zhroutil na podlahu. Tlumeně vykřikl. 

„Hotchi!“ 

Hotch zaslechl Reidův zmatený a starostlivý výkřik někde o pár místností dál, ale nedostal možnost odpovědět, protože Frank Waters, kterého podezírali z vraždy dvou mužů a pěti žen, které pak nechával pohozené v lese za městem, byl najednou nad ním, seděl mu na břiše a ruce měl na Hotchově krku, tiskl ho k zemi a palce mu zarýval do průdušnice. Hotch se zmítal, uvězněný pod Watersovou vahou, snažil se vykopnout nohu dost vysoko, aby ji mohl zaháknout o Watersovo tělo a shodit ho ze sebe, ale nešlo to, a tak mu jen hrabal rukama do obličeje, v naivní naději, že se mu povede trefit oči a způsobit mu dost bolesti na to, aby ho to rozptýlilo a on se mohl nadechnout. Waters zaklonil hlavu, aby na něj nedosáhl, ale nepřestával ho škrtit, a Hotchovi rychle docházel vzduch. Okraje neprůstřelné vesty se mu zarývaly do ramenou a podpaží, ale on se nevzdával, protože všechno přemohla prostá potřeba dýchat, a zatímco jednou rukou se snažil odtrhnout Watersovy ruce od svého krku, druhou natahoval po své zbrani, jenže kyslík mu docházel, a jeho panika vzrůstala, když si uvědomil, že je to stejné jako tehdy, když ho před lety na tom tmavém parkovišti škrtil Perotta, a že teď už s Watersem nebojuje proto, aby ho mohl zatknout, ale aby si zachránil život. 

Na chodbě před pokojem se ozval zvuk rychlých kroků, jak mu šel Reid na pomoc, a věděl, že i Waters ho zaslechl, protože jeho sevření Hotchova krku na okamžik povolilo a on se natáhl pro zbraň. Hotch lapal po dechu, vzduch se mu dral do plic skrze bolavý a pohmožděný krk, a on se ze sebe Waterse pokusil shodit, ale ten byl příliš těžký a Hotch příliš slabý. 

„Reide, ne!“ vykřikl varování, jeho hlas byl chraptivý a vůbec nezněl jako jeho, když si uvědomil, co by se mohlo stát, co se nejspíše _stane_ , až Reid vtrhne do místnosti a narazí na ozbrojeného Waterse. 

Waters ho pořád držel na podlaze a teď ho praštil pažbou zbraně do obličeje, aby ho umlčel. 

Ve dveřích se objevil Reid a oči se mu rozšířily, když uviděl, co se děje. „Hotchi!“ Pohnul se automaticky vpřed, když v něm vědomí Hotchova stavu dalece přebilo obavy o vlastní bezpečnost. 

Waters na něj obrátil zbraň, ale Hotch se nezmohl ani na slovo, hrdlo sevřené, protože, bez jakékoli prodlevy nebo varování, se ozval výstřel. 

Hotch šokovaně a vyděšeně sledoval, jak kulka z jeho vlastní zbraně zasáhla Reida přímo doprostřed hrudníku – A kde měl sakra Reid tu neprůstřelnou vestu?! – síla výstřelu tak velká, že mladík zavrávoral a podvědomě udělal drobný krůček dozadu. Pak se zhroutil. 

„Ne!“ vykřikl Hotch tak hlasitě, že mu to skoro rozervalo plíce, v hlase šok a hrůzu a zoufalství a nevěřícnost. Oči se mu zalily slzami. 

Waters si odfrkl a zahodil zbraň, aniž Reidovi věnoval další pohled, a se zlým úsměvem mu ruce opět padly kolem Hotchova krku, v sevření tak silném, že mu zarýval nehty do kůže až do krve. Přiblížil obličej k Hotchově tváři, aby se na něj mohl dívat zblízka, až bude umírat. 

A pak najednou, během jediné vteřiny, jeho ruce z Hotchova krku zmizely a jeho váha byla pryč. 

Hotch zmateně zamrkal a stále ještě ztěžka lapaje po dechu a s hlavou třeštící bolestí, se obrátil na bok, za zvuky boje, které ho mátly, protože v domě nikdo kromě jeho a Reida a Waterse nikdo jiný nebyl a Reid byl přece –

Reid byl vpravo od něj a zuřivě se rval s Watersem, a opravdu, neměl teď ležet na zemi, na zádech, s rukama a nohama rozhozenýma a s kulkou v hrudi? 

_Možná mám otřes mozku_ , napadlo ho. Hlava se mu točila a bylo mu zle a ta rána, kterou dostal, byla určitě dost silná na to, aby ho poslala minimálně na prohlídku, pokud ne rovnou na pár dní do nemocnice. Klidně mohl vysvětlit i halucinace. 

Hotchovi klesla víčka a on se zaposlouchal do zvuků boje, neschopný pohybu, a pak zaslechl zvláštní zapraskání, které znělo stejně, jako když si někdo zlomí vaz, a něčí ruce se dotkly jeho ramenou a on v nich poznal ty Reidovy, jemné a opatrné, s dlouhými, elegantními prsty. 

„Hotchi,“ ozval se nad ním Reidův hlas starostlivě a mladík se k němu sklonil, obemkl mu paži kolem pasu a pomohl mu vstát. „Dostanu tě pryč.“ Mluvil klidně a konejšivě a Hotch mu chtěl odpovědět, ale přes sevřené a oteklé hrdlo ze sebe nedostal ani slovo. 

A tak mlčel a jen se snažil dýchat skrz tu bolest, která mu pulsovala v hlavě, a skrz nevolnost, kolena se mu chvěla, ale Reid ho pevně držel a dovolil mu, aby se o něj opřel a přenesl na něj většinu své váhy, a když se Hotchovi podlomily nohy, Reid neřekl ani slovo a zvedl si ho do náruče a bez námahy ho odnesl k autu, kde se mu nějakým způsobem podařilo otevřít dveře, aniž ho přitom pustil. 

Hotch se zhroutil na sedadlo, pohled zamlžený, a spíš cítil, než slyšel, že si Reid sedl za volant a nastartoval, aby ho dopravil do nemocnice. 

Poslední věc, kterou viděl, než se jeho mozek rozhodl, že toho už bylo dost, a milosrdně mu dovolil upadnout do bezvědomí, byl nápis FBI na Reidově neprůstřelné vestě. 

Na vestě, která byla položená na zadním sedadle auta. 

***

O dva dny později seděl Hotch na pohovce ve svém obývacím pokoji a zamyšleně se díval na Reida, který ho právě před několika minutami přivezl z nemocnice, kde si ho předtím – ačkoli se tomu snažil zabránit – celých osmačtyřicet hodin nechali na pozorování kvůli silnému otřesu mozku. Podlitiny na jeho krku ztratily svoji děsivě fialovou barvu a vybledly do ošklivé hnědé, ale krk měl stále ještě mírně oteklý a spolknout alespoň trochu vody pořád dokázal jen s největším sebezapřením (dobře, možná doktorům lhal, když se ho ptali, jak se cítí, ale chtěl odtud co nejrychleji vypadnout) a hřbet pravačky měl citlivý v místě, kde v ní měl zavedenou infuzi (Které se bránil ze všech sil, dokud mu Reid, v nové košili, která neměla uprostřed hrudníku malou, okrouhlou dírku po kulce, nepřikázal, aby nechal doktory dělat jejich práci. A vzhledem k tomu, co se stalo předtím a jak výhružně se Reid na okamžik zatvářil, se Hotch bez uvažování podvolil. Mluvte o hrdosti.), ale byl doma. 

Byl naživu a relativně v pořádku a doma, a konečně se zbavil toho neustálého dohledu, kterému byl podroben v nemocnici. Poprvé za poslední dva dny měl možnost být o samotě s Reidem, a vzhledem k tomu, že on bude muset celý týden trčet doma, zatímco Reid se ráno vrátí do práce, takže tohle byla na nějakou dobu nejspíš jediná šance promluvit si s ním mezi čtyřma očima, kterou měl. 

Chvíli se díval, jak mu Reid připravuje postel, stejně mlčky, jako když ho mladík vezl domů z nemocnice, s mírným zamračením sledoval každý jeho pohyb, jako by čekal na nějaký projev bolesti nebo ozvěnu nedávného zranění, i když věděl, že nic takového neuvidí. 

„Jak to, že jsi tady?“ zeptal se zamyšleně, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. 

Reid se k němu otočil. „Jak to myslíš?“ zeptal se zmateně. „Doktor říkal, že s tebou má alespoň na jednu noc někdo zůstat a dávat na tebe pozor… Oh.“ Zarazil se. „Pokud by ses cítil pohodlněji, kdyby tady s tebou byl Rossi nebo Morgan, jsem si jistý, že by byli ochotní…“ Nedokončil větu a v hlase měl přesně to správné množství nejistoty, ale ten pohled v jeho očích Hotchovi říkal, že Reid ví naprosto _přesně_ , na co se ho Hotch ptal. 

Hotch pohodil hlavou, ale pohled z Reida nespustil. „Ne,“ odsekl mu tvrdě, a pak se předklonil, lokty se opřel o kolena a propletl prsty. „Chci tím říct, jak je sakra možné, že jsi _naživu_?“

Reid se trhaně nadechl a podvědomě udělal krok k němu, Hotchovu napůl povlečenou přikrývku stále v rukách. „Hotchi, co…?“

„ _Viděl jsem_ , jak tě Waters zasáhl. Doprostřed hrudníku, Reide!“ Hlas mu přeskočil a vkradl se mu do něj podtón zoufalství, stejný, jako přede dvěma dny, když se musel dívat, jak se mu do hrudníku zavrtala kulka; ale on si toho nevšímal, prsty svíral látku svých kalhot, tak pevně, až měl klouby prstů bílé, oči divoké. „Viděl jsem, jak ses zhroutil,“ zašeptal. „Tak jak je možné, že jsi to přežil?“ 

Reid se kousnul do rtu a uhnul pohledem, než se zhluboka nadechl a upřeně se na něj zadíval. „Měl jsem vestu, Hotchi,“ prohlásil pevně. „Proto se mi nic nestalo.“ 

„Vestu,“ odfrkl si Hotch pohrdavě. „Měl jsi vestu vzadu v autě!“ 

Reid polkl. „Měl jsi otřes mozku, Hotchi, nevíš – nevíš, co jsi viděl…“

Hotch zatnul zuby a vstal z pohovky, paže spuštěné podél těla, ruce sevřené v pěsti. Dýchal zrychleně, povrchně, vzteklý, protože Reid… mu lhal. Snažil se mu namluvit, že to všechno bylo jinak, snažil se jít na něj s nějakou hloupou lží, snažil se ho _zmanipulovat_ , aby uvěřil, že… Že co? Že se Reida nikdo nepokusil zabít a že podle vší logiky neměl být už dávno po smrti? 

„Co se v tom domě stalo, Reide?“ zeptal se ostře, a když mladík opět uhnul pohledem, chytil ho pevně za ramena, obrátil ho zase k sobě a naklonil se k němu, tak blízko, že měl tvář jen pár centimetrů od mladíkova obličeje. „A nelži mi!“ 

Z Reidových tváří zmizela veškerá barva. „Neptej se,“ požádal ho mladík tlumeně, hlas slabý a rozechvělý. Oči se mu rozšířily a najednou se mu v nich objevila nejistota a obavy a čirý, bezmezný strach a ještě něco, co Hotch nedokázal pojmenovat. Ne u Reida. „ _Nemůžu_.“

Z Hotche vyprchal vztek stejně rychle, jako by ho z něj mladík vysál. Jeho sevření Reidových ramen zjemnělo, obličej mu zjihl. „Co se stalo?“ zeptal se měkce, starostlivě a odhrnul mu vlasy z čela. 

Reidovi se v očích objevily slzy, spodní ret se mu roztřásl. „Hotchi…“ Prosebně se na něj díval. 

Hotch neodpověděl, jen ho dál držel jednou rukou za rameno, zatímco mu prsty druhé vískal vlasy. Vyčkávavě se na něj díval, oči laskavé a smutné. 

Reid tlumeně zavzlykal a pevně stiskl víčka. Celé jeho tělo se roztřáslo a on se kousal do rtu. Po tvářích mu kanuly slzy a Hotch automaticky vzal jeho obličej do dlaní a palci mu je stíral. Mladík vypadal tak zranitelně a _ztraceně_ , že ho napadlo jediné. 

_Co se ti stalo, zlatíčko?_

„Hotchi…“ Reid konečně opět otevřel oči a omluvně se na něj podíval. Jeho prsty křečovitě sevřely látku tmavomodrého trika, ve kterém Hotch přijel z nemocnice. „Waters mě nezabil, protože nemůžu zemřít,“ vydechl mladík a nejistě k němu vzhlížel. Jeho oči byly velké a hluboké a tak neuvěřitelně bojácné a Hotch nevěděl, co říct. „Protože…“ Reid se zhluboka nadechl. „Protože už jsem zemřel.“ 

Hotch na něj beze slova zíral, v hlavě prázdno. „Reide, já…“ potřásl hlavou, „vůbec nerozumím –“

„Nejsem člověk, Hotchi.“ 

Hotch se zmateně zamračil a prsty, kterými se doteď bez uvažování dotýkal mladíkových tváří, mu ztuhly, stále přitisknuté k jeho kůži. Až teď si uvědomil, jak je hebká… a chladná. Ale Reid to přece nemohl myslet tak, jak to znělo, nemohl, protože to vůbec nedávalo smysl. Samozřejmě, že to byl nesmysl, Reid byl prostě jen… vyčerpaný, proto měl tak hloupé nápady. „O čem to –“

„Jsem upír,“ oznámil mu Reid pevným hlasem, aniž sklouzl pohledem z jeho tváře. Hotch v jeho očích nemohl najít ani stopu po lži. 

Nezmohl se na slovo. 

Přece si Reid opravdu nemohl myslet –

„Hankel toho udělal víc, než že mě bil,“ zamumlal Reid hořce. „Tehdy jsem netušil, že jeho cílem není zabít mě. Až později mi došlo, že mě chtěl proměnit, celou tu dobu.“ Ustoupil o krok dozadu, takže Hotchovy dlaně sklouzly pryč z jeho obličeje, a objal se pažemi kolem pasu. „Chtěl, abych byl stejný jako on. A nakonec se mu to povedlo.“ Svěsil ramena. 

Hotch polkl. Nemohl… Nedokázal uvěřit tomu, že tohle slyší. Reid byl přece vždycky tak klidný a přizpůsobivý, vždycky uvažoval dokonale logicky. Tohle… Jak se mohl najednou tak strašně, tak _strašidelně_ moc odtrhnout od reality? „Spencere,“ zašeptal konejšivě jeho jméno a udělal krok k němu, ruce před sebou. „Vždyť víš, že něco takového není možné.“ 

„Není to možné,“ zopakoval po něm Reid a krátce, nevesele se zasmál. „Ani nevíš, jak rád bych tomu taky věřil…“ Jeho pohled se vrátil k Hotchovi. „Vím, co si myslíš,“ ujistil ho. 

„Myslíš, že jsem se zbláznil, že mě to konečně zlomilo. Chápu to. _Zní_ to trochu šíleně, že?“ 

Hotch se zamračil. Nedokázal odtrhnout pohled od Reida, který teď nervózně přecházel tam a zpět – dva kroky tam a dva kroky zpátky – v horečném tempu. Ruce rytmicky svíral do pěstí a zase povoloval (a sám si toho zřejmě ani nevšiml), a pak si bezděky projel prsty vlasy a otočil se na Hotche. Dvěma dlouhými kroky, tak rychlými, že Hotch nestačil ani zamrkat, byl u něj a vzal ho za ramena, jeho stiskl tak pevný, až to bolelo. Naklonil se těsně k Hotchově tváři. 

„Ukážu ti to,“ zamumlal Reid chraplavě a Hotch věděl, že kdyby nebyli tak blízko u sebe, neslyšel by ho. 

Chtěl odpovědět, chtěl mladíkovi říct, že to bude zase dobré, protože oni, jejich tým, s ním zůstanou za každých okolností, ale slova se mu zadrhla v hrdle, protože v jednu chvíli na něj Reid z té blízkosti zíral, s rozrušeným a odhodlaným výrazem ve tváři, kterou tak důvěrně znal, a hned v následující moment jeho obličej děsivě zbledl a jeho oči ztratily tu svoji oříškově hnědou barvu a zmodraly. 

Hotch sebou trhl a šokovaně zalapal po dechu, ale neuhnul pohledem z jeho tváře, jako zhypnotizovaný, když se Reid křivě pousmál – v těch ledově modrých očích přitom nebyla ani známka radosti, jen smutek – a odhalil tak špičáky, které byly najednou dlouhé, _mnohem_ delší, než by měly být, a vypadaly děsivě ostře. Oči se mu rozšířily hrůzou, protože tohle se opravdu dělo, byl tady a stál před Reidem, který vůbec nevypadal jako obvykle, protože on už zřejmě nebyl stejný jako dřív. Teď byl tak… děsivý a nebezpečný a vypadal tak… _nelidsky_ … Dech se mu zrychlil v tiché panice. 

„Proto mě Waters nemohl zabít,“ řekl Reid tiše. „Proto jsem tě dokázal z toho domu odnést.“ Chvíli byl zticha, oči zamlžené slzami. „Hotchi…“ zamumlal jemně jeho jméno, a pak zvedl ruku, pomalu, aby Hotche nevyděsil ještě víc, a zlehka se prsty dotkl jeho tváře. „Neměj strach, neublížím ti,“ připomněl mu tak měkce, že i když na něj přitom hleděl těma modrýma očima, i když byl jeho obličej tak bledý a prsty, které ani na okamžik nesklouzly z jeho líce, byly zakončeny tvrdými, ostrými nehty, Hotch si nedokázal pomoci, aby v něm neviděl Reida. Protože tohle _byl_ Reid. Možná jiný, než jako ho znal, nový, ale pořád to byl Reid, ten nevinný mladík, skvělý, odvážný agent a přítel, který by nikdy nikomu neublížil. 

Pomalu přikývl a pokusil se o mírný, konejšivý úsměv, stále trochu nejistý. 

„Ach, Hotchi,“ vydechl Reid ulehčeně a najednou se k němu přiblížil a váhavě ho objal, hlavu položenou na jeho rameni, obličej přitisknutý k jeho krku. Ruce se mu chvěly, jak je Hotchovi pokládal na záda. „Neublížím ti, Hotchi,“ zopakoval jemně, když ucítil, že Hotch v jeho náruči ztuhnul. Jeho dech zašimral Hotche na kůži. „Neublížím.“ 

„Já vím,“ zašeptal Hotch a rychle zamrkal, aby zaplašil slzy, načež mladíka automaticky obemkl pažemi a sevřel ho v pevném objetí. 

A tak tam stáli, uprostřed Hotchova obývacího pokoje, tiskli se k sobě a Hotch přemýšlel, jestli to zase někdy bude stejné, jako to bývalo. 


End file.
